radioactivechickens_weird_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Golden Eagle
The Golden Eagle is an organization of people and now technically a country. It is led by its president Radioactivechicken from The Golden Eagle Headquarters. Background The Golden Eagle started in late 2008 but has its roots as far back as 2007. The group's founder, Harry Cove wanted to eliminate the Greglandian regime after he was elected president by a landslide victory but found he had no real power. So, he went and started his own micronation. At first he was laughed at, but more people began to join. The first problems were other groups attempting to stop them. In 2010 Radioactivechicken was hired to be an explorer for the group after discovering Club Penguin. Things were going smoothly for the group. In 2011 they started their space programme. But in 2012, Greglandia's corruption really showed after Wolfie Snow bribed the Greglandian government with four billion Greglandian Credits to be made immune to conviction. The government accepted this bribe. This made Harry Cove mad and in 2013 he declared war on Greglandia starting the First Multiverse War. After Greglandia's surrender, Harry Cove was assassinated by an unknown assassin. In response, The Golden Eagle started preparing for any more future wars. They were wise to do so as the Second Multiverse War began after one of their space bases was infiltrated by Greglandia, lead by Wolfie Snow. After a quick victory, The Golden Eagle started spying on Greglandia and ended up starting the Third Multiverse War in 2015. After the war, the current king of The Golden Eagle, Chili Slayer, abdicated giving the throne to Radioactivechicken. The Golden Eagle began to decline in this time, many generals were retiring. Radioactivechicken however, restored The Golden Eagle and made it a great power. After the Fourth Multiverse War started, The Golden Eagle annexed all but a small part of Greglandia, essentially making it a country. In October 2018 The Golden Eagle went into into a lockdown due to cyber attacks from Greglandia. This lockdown was temporary and ended in December of 2018. In June 2019, Radioactivechicken stepped down from king and held a democratic election, which he won. Government The Golden Eagle's government is made up of one branch. In October 2018 the Labour Party won the elections and tried to nationalize many sectors everywhere except in Dominopolis which had 100% of the population vote for the Conservative Party. The nationalisation turned out to be a failure however and The Golden Eagle is going back to being a capitalist nation. Hierarchy President Senator Governor Mayor Chancellor Important People * Radioactivechicken * Ross Greenchain * Harry Cove * Chili Slayer * Henry Cooper * Nuignep * Zanemax Geography The country's geography consists mainly of forests and mountains. Most of the forests are currently protected in an attempt to keep The Golden Eagle's air clean. Most of the population lives in the cities which are mainly by the coast. In order to protect the forests the entire nation's highway system is underground which also cuts down on noise pollution. Places The Golden Eagle consists of many places. The capital city is Legik City. The other major city is Neo Dorkugal City. Other places include The Golden Eagle Headquarters and The Pond. Top Cities * Legik City * Neo Dorkugal City * Poundland City * Dominopolis Economy The Eagalian economy is mainly from the IT industry with significant contributions from the financial industry in Dominopolis. Agriculture exists but instead of using large amounts of farmland to grow crops Eagalian cities have large glass buildings that serve as multi level greenhouses. Culture Eagalian culture is very rich. This culture heavily involves computers, especially programming and memes. Programming languages are often used in casual conversations and memes are referenced everyday. As you can tell, most people are nerds. Nerds make up the country's upper class. Everyone who is in power here is a nerd. The nerds are normally seen in the cities, to be more exact, the central business district. Under the nerds are the furries who make up the upper middle class of Golden Eagle society. They can be seen in the suburbs, at furmeets or any furry conventions that are on in the area. The lower middle class and working class are made up of anyone else. They can be found in suburbs of the inner city area. Language The Golden Eagle speaks a mixture of English, Python, Java, C++, HTML, Binary Code and Leet. Radioactivechickenspeak was used for a while but was later abandoned. Motto and Anthem Currently The Golden Eagle does not have a motto as they are in the process of restructuring the country. The anthem of The Golden Eagle is a parody of the Russian anthem. Involvement It is a very influential country. This is mainly due to the fact that its founder, Harry Cove was a popular politician before starting The Golden Eagle. It also has a large IT industry due to the number of nerds who live here. Utilities Electricity 80% of The Golden Eagle's electricity comes from renewable energies. A large majority of that is nuclear energy which is why the country has nuclear power plants all over the country. Because of this, The Golden Eagle relies heavily on importing radioactive isotopes since they only have a couple of uranium mines that are not enough to satisfy the entire demand. The nuclear fuel comes from a wide variety of radioactive elements with the most common being uranium and the second most common being plutonium. In the past The Golden Eagle had multiple factories synthesising radioactive elements to use in nuclear fuel but the country started outsourcing them and the last one moved out in 2010. In 2016 however, there was an attempt at building a neptunium synthisisng plant but it was abandoned soon after it was started. Currently the country is searching for more uranium deposits. There is a theory that there is a big one near Legik City National Holidays * January 1-New Year's Day * March 31-Furry Fandom Day * April 1-April Fools Day * July 22-Summer Day * September 4-Founder's Day * October 31-Halloween * December 24-Christmas Eve * December 25-Christmas Day * December 26-Boxing Day * December 31-New Year's Eve Trivia * While the capital city is Legik City, Neo Dorkugal City also has a lot of government buildings See Also * Golden Eagle Military * The Golden Eagle Headquarters * Greglandia Category:Locations Category:The Golden Eagle Category:Countries